God Save The Queen
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Radamanthys x Kanon] Manchester, 1979. Radamanthys ha hecho de la naciente corriente punk su código personal, buscando romper con las miserables expectativas de vida que el establishment británico le ofrece. En el apogeo de su juventud, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Kanon, un misterioso migrante griego, y un letal chispazo de atracción se enciende de inmediato entre ambos.


**Derechos:** Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación de Masami Kurumada, editorial Shueisha y estudios Toei; así mismo las canciones mencionadas en este relato pertenecen a sus correpondientes autores y firmas discográficas. Únicamente los utilizo bajo propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ello.  
 **Clasificación:** R  
 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Old British Punk. Lime

 **Notas:** Mi educación musical punk es terriblemente básica y mi bagaje se limita a los clásicos británicos del 76-81. Hice un ejercicio de estudio e investigación con el objetivo homenajear lo que considero la médula de este género musical: la protesta social. Por otro lado, soy bastante analfabeta cuando se trata de manejar patrones culturales del punk, más aún del contemporáneo. Si algún lector se considera afín a la corriente punk, le pido me disculpe si encuentra una omisión importante, pero me considero una aficionada y me encuentro abierta a la retroalimentación para mejorar el relato. Hice esto con mucho amor y respeto para esos grandes ejecutores de la subversión política-artística-cultural a través del rock

 **-** Aconsejo acompañar la lectura con una de las joyas musicales no sólo del punk, sino del rock. Este álbum es el responsable de este arranque de inspiración brutal "Nevermind The Bollocks" de Sex Pistols.

 **-** Esta historia es publicada con todo propósito el 17 de mayo día internacional contra la homofobia.

* * *

 _ **God save the Queen**_

A pesar de que el manto helado de la noche se desplomaba con fuerza sobre las calles de Manchester, los asistentes de aquel concierto clandestino no percibieron cuán fuerte arreciaba el frío hasta que salieron en estampida de la bodega en donde se habían arremolinado para aclamar enfebrecidamente los estridentes ritmos de la subversiva música rock de la que eran fieles seguidores. El evento fue un tremendo éxito y causó tal euforia que el escenario improvisado quedó hecho trizas a causa de los saltos y golpes que los exaltados fanáticos no dejaron de ejecutar mientras coreaban letras de canciones que en su mayoría desafiaban el orden social británico.

Radamanthys repartió feroces empujones para abrirse paso entre la burbujeante multitud y logró salir casi ileso hacia un oscuro callejón infestado con gente que vestía fachas similares a la suya: botas de cargo, chaquetas de cuero adornadas con estoperoles, prendas de ropa desgastadas, así como cabelleras despeinadas con desenfado. La melena del joven Wyvern era especialmente popular, pues se acomodaba a modo rebelde naturalmente y sólo era necesario añadir un poco de fijador para que adquirieran la forma ideal anhelada por los leales seguidores de aquel movimiento subversivo.

En medio de aquella masa humana en la que repentinamente se percibían aromas desagradables como vómito y orina, el corpulento rubio buscó a sus amigos con un rictus de hartazgo en su expresión. Finalmente los halló: Valentine y Minos intercambiaban palabras con atractivas féminas quienes lucían en minifalda sus bellas piernas de nívea piel. El rubio rodó los ojos con hartazgo y se dio la media vuelta, pero fue tarde, pues el noruego lo alcanzó a pescar y lo arrastró dentro de aquel círculo de filtreos en espera de llevarse una noche completa, aunque para Wyvern el álgido concierto que aún zumbara al interior de sus oídos era suficiente satisfacción para la noche.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

¡¿Cómo mierda era que siempre terminaba accediendo a las odiosas peticiones de Minos?! Wyvern escupió al suelo y dio un trago a su botella de su cerveza mientras vigilaba de pie dando la espalda a un callejón oscuro a unas cuadras del concierto. Unos metros detrás, el noruego se encontraba follando con la más incauta de las chicas en minifalda y el rubio hizo lo posible por hacerse el sordo y la verdad el aturdimiento post concierto ayudaba a su causa. Por otra parte, Valentine se había encaminado con otra de las mujeres a un bar, pues el hombre de cabellera rosada disfrutaba extender el galanteo a diferencia del siempre urgentemente ávido Minos.

— Menuda pérdida de tiempo — murmuró entre dientes el malhumorado rubio. A decir verdad, las mujeres no eran su prioridad. Había intentado cogérselas de distintas formas y resultaba más desagradable que placentero. Incluso trató abordarlas románticamente como Valentine prefería, pero los resultados eran aún peores.

A modo de confesión, lo suyo eran las vergas y aquello no era una situación nada fácil aún con la acelerada revolución sexual que estaba experimentando el Reino Unido. Quizás ese pequeño hilo había sido el inicio de todo el fanatismo y ciega convicción que Radamanthys sentía por el recién nacido movimiento punk y sus condenas hacia el establishment, el control de masas, la asfixia social y la opresión económica. El rubio no se sentía encajar en las pautas y obligaciones culturales en las que tenía que entrar o de lo contrario sería repudiado. La verdad, el drama de su vida aumentaba si alguien echaba un vistazo a la aristócrata ascendencia de Wyvern.

Fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones cuando Minos le propinó un manotazo en la cabeza. El maldito noruego sonreía como un campeón y del brazo colgaba la delgada muchacha pelirroja que había caído en sus garras.

— ¡Eh, cejón! ¿Vamos a mi casa?

— ¿Y escucharte seguir follando? ¡Vete a la mierda!

— Y mientras follo puedes escuchar _"Reality Asylum"_ en mi sala — canturreó el noruego.

— ¿Lo conseguiste finalmente? Mentiroso, las copias están agotadas.

— Pruébame. Quién sabe si vuelva a estar de humor para dejarte escuchar mi precioso tesoro.

— O puedo conseguirlo yo.

— Buena suerte, cejón.

Wyvern refunfuñó entre dientes y deseó atestar un puñetazo en la cara a Minos para quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa triunfal puesto que sabía que Radamanthys no era capaz de negarse a la oportunidad de escuchar aquel inédito material de una de sus bandas favoritas **[1]**.

Media hora más tarde, el rubio se encontraba tirado en un sofá de la sala de departamento de Minos escuchando música del tocadiscos a un volumen tan alto como pudo para evitar pensar en la actividad que su odioso mejor amigo estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación contigua. Por suerte, el noruego poseía toda la colección de discos actualizada de bandas como The Damned, los recién disueltos Adverts y el sencillo _"_ _Oh Bondage! Up yours!"_ de X-Ray Spex que Minos había comprado apenas unos días atrás, entre otros tesoros acústicos. Radamanthys se preguntó si el imbécil de Minos lo invitó esa noche para ambientar su lúdica noche con la anónima chica del concierto. Gruñó fastidiado. Ni hablar, la colección del noruego era mejor que la suya y no podía declinar la invitación de disfrutar de ella voluntad.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

En aquellos días, ser un joven que rondaba los veinte años de edad sin empleo estable era considerado un escándalo para la sociedad, pues la gente consideraba que había enromes oportunidades de carrera en las fábricas, puertos o minas. Además, si desempeñabas tu papel adecuadamente y lo hacías sin queja, podías aspirar a tener una casita de ratonera en un cuadrante de mil casitas idénticas en donde tu encantadora esposa esclava podría criar ella sola a media docena de crías sin descanso. Para poder sobrellevar tu miserable existencia, siempre estaba el pub local donde podías pasar más tiempo que en tu adorable caja de ratones. Entonces ¿Cómo un muchacho a consciencia rechazaría semejante oferta de vida?

Radamanthys no toleraba la idea y por ello conseguía empleos temporales, después de todo tenía que pagar el alquiler y pagar su comida y sus cervezas por más que le fastidiara el mecanizado sistema de vida clase mediero británico. Debido a que su pasado familiar le otorgó una educación cultivada, no lo reclutaban generalmente para puestos de obrero corriente, solía ser muy solicitado para asistir en la administración, pero por el tedio de escritorio lo liquidaba y terminaba renunciando rápidamente. Duraba un poco más en labores de peón y actualmente esa era su labor en el canal marítimo de Manchester.

"Si tu abuelo Wyvern se enterara de que eres un peón se le caerían las pelotas de enojo y vergüenza" solía canturrear Minos cada que se acordaba del linaje que había arrojado a Radamanthys: una antigua y aristócrata familia de Escocia. El rubio era el último hijo de siete y el padre de su padre ostentó estéril título nobiliario al que su clan seguía aferrándose. Luego de cumplir 16 años, sus progenitores lo sacaron del caserón familiar por las actitudes majaderas de su benjamín y el rubio supo que había sido lo mejor que le habían dado desde que nació: su libertad.

"Que se le caigan las bolas, me importa un diablo ensuciarme las manos con tal vivir como se me da la gana, primero me mato antes de tener manos suaves cual señorita noble, pero amarradas y suplicantes" escupía el corpulento rubio con decisión como respuesta a la provocación de su noruego colega.

Cuando Valentine llegaba a escuchar esos cotidianos chascos, se ponía ligeramente nervioso. El pelirrosa había sido asignado como el sirviente inseparable de Radamanthys desde su nacimiento y cuando el Wyvern más joven fue echado de casa, Valentine corrió tras él y le suplicó llevarlo consigo. El rebelde señorito aceptó a cambio de que el pelirrosa renunciara a su labor servil para siempre y caminara por siempre como si igual. Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos contundente, pero la verdad era que a veces Valentine olvidaba sus votos de libertad y cuidaba de más a su antiguo señor, siguiéndolo hasta en la corriente punk en la que no se sentía encajar tanto. A Minos le fascinaba reír entre dientes por la eterna ironía que era la vida de su rubio amigo.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Radamanthys volvía a casa con la espalda rota de cansancio. El ocaso teñía el cielo del Norte de Inglaterra de colores rojos y naranjas sobre sus cabezas cuando Kanon se colocó al final de la fila en espera del autobús que salía de área de Salford. A pesar de que el griego intentaba pasar desapercibido y discreto con sus ropas sobrias y grises, su silueta seguía sobresaliendo por su tez oliva y sus rasgos ajenos al estereotipo anglo sajón. Aunque al único al que pareció llamar la atención en ese preciso instante fue a Wyvern.

Estresado por la irresistible atracción sexual que aquel hombre le generó, Radamanthys se debatió entre abordarlo o subir a su camión y olvidarlo para siempre. Quizás hasta renunciaría a su puesto en el canal de Salford para no tener que volvérselo a topar, pues las reacciones que le provocó el extranjero lo acongojaron como nunca antes nadie había logrado. El rubio había repirmido por tanto tiempo sus preferencias e inclinaciones que sentirse aspirado repentinamente por un vórtex de hormonas y corazonadas fue apabullante. Volvió a estudiarlo con la mirada: el ladrón de respiración ojos poseía una intensa mirada esmeralda y lucía una cabellera azul añil crecida atrevidademente hasta los hombros.

Decidió abordarlo. Quizás el tipo era un gilipollas o un desagradable y todo se solucionaría para Radamanthys al percatarse de ello. Para su desgracia, fue todo lo contrario. Kanon, aunque tímido y discreto, resultó ser un océano interesante y atractivo a nivel personal. Wyvern estaba perdido, emocionante y apasionadamente perdido.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Tardó tres meses en poder sacarle a Kanon más que superficiales anécdotas de su vida. El rubio sabía que había algo más, mucho más debajo de toda esa fachada hechizante y con un sabor melancólico que lo atrapó desde el primer segundo. El heleno, quien era cinco años mayor que él, trabajaba con toda regla en la universidad de Salford como asistente del departamento de filosofía clásica. Entre risas, Kanon admitió que sólo traducía textos del griego ocasionalmente y archivaba carpetas interminablemente, el título de su puesto era más adorno que realidad.

En ese entonces, una gran ola de migración intercontinental había comenzado a invadir a las islas británicas y a pesar de eso, la nacionalidad griega no era un título frecuente en la listas de migración, además los migrantes solían llegar en familias y el heleno estaba solo en la isla y no era que estuviese peleado con los suyos, pues al mencionar a su clan suspiraba nostálgicamente hablando de su madre, de su hermano mellizo y sus grandes amigos quienes radicaban en Atenas. Wyvern siempre tenía una ligera espina de ansiedad de incertidumbre, esperando el momento cuando el griego le hablara de algún amor dejado atrás en Grecia o sembrado en la actualidad en Manchester, pero para su fortuna, aquello jamás fue mencionado.

El griego no pudo contra la determinación de Radamanthys de querer saberlo todo sobre él, así que finalmente, Kanon confesó su historia al rubio en su quinta salida al pub tras beber cuatro pintas de cerveza, sintiéndose en franca e inevitable confianza con el otro. El heleno arrimó su cuerpo al de Radamanthys ligeramente más de lo moralmente aceptado. Apenas un centímetro más, pero fue suficiente para despertar en ambos esa chispa de esperanza de que quizás el otro no lo tacharía de depravado marica y quizás… sólo quizás.

— Soy refugiado con protección británica. Si me atrevo a acercarme a Grecia hoy me atraparán, me encerrarán y me torturarán lentamente hasta la muerte. O quizás corra con más suerte y simplemente me den un disparo limpio en la cabeza en cuanto me localicen — soltó finalmente el heleno mirando al suelo. — El país ha estado bajo dictaduras títeres americanas por las últimas décadas. Cuando estudiaba la universidad, escribí ensayos clamando por disminuir la dependencia griega de América y me tacharon de disidente comunista, un traidor nacional. Incluso estuve encarcelado en una horrible prisión apodada Sunión hasta arrepentirme de mis declaraciones académicas. Por fortuna, fui rescatado diplomáticamente por un colega británico de la Universidad de Manchester y ahora… sigo vivo.

El griego dio un largo trago a su cerveza, esperando con ello olvidar toda esa ola de amargas realidades que lo tenían tan lejos de su patria amada y de su familia. Pero fue inútil, sus brillantes esmeraldas de había opacado y el ser testigo de la desolación de Kanon turbó a Radamanthys por completo. Quería darle todo al heleno a su alcance para hacerlo sonreír nuevamente y hacerlo enterrar ese pasado que le había obligado a exiliarse. Pero a pesar de todas sus honestas y amorosas intenciones, el corazón de Wyvern estaba sellado con poderosos candados y a sus labios sólo llegaron dos insulsas y primitivas palabras.

— Imbéciles americanos.

Cuando se escuchó a sí mismo en voz alta se sintió el ser humano más soso y estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra respondiendo como simio sin cerebro a la tragedia de Kanon, pero el griego le regaló un par de armoniosas risas y un apretón en su muslo que para Wyvern significó todo.

— Así es. Hijos de puta.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Nunca había llevado a nadie más que a Minos y a Valentine a su departamento y aquellos siempre terminaban incordiándolo demasiado rápido y los echaba de su casa sin más. Debido a las imprudencias del noruego quien se abalanzaba sobre los discos de vinil de su mejor amigo, tratándolos con descuido, desordenándolos e incluso atreviéndose a tomar prestados algunos sin permiso, el rubio no permitía que se nadie acercara a sus pertenencias más valiosas cuando pisaban su hogar: su colección discográfica.

Pero con Kanon todo se había desarrollado casi con naturalidad, casi porque el hecho de saberse a solas por primera vez con el heleno encerrado a cuatro paredes le estaba haciendo retorcerse de ansiedad la cual su corpulenta y viril fachada ocultaba de modo marcial. Comieron, bebieron, hablaron y rieron hasta que sus propios miedos e inseguridades quedaron cubiertos solo con un ligero velo transparente.

Wyvern entonces mostró con entusiasmo inusitado sus álbumes favoritos a su invitado, los cuales se reproducían a través del tocadiscos apostado en su minúscula sala de estar que también funcionaba como recibidor y comedor. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, disfrutaron el álbum completo de "Another Music in a Different Kitchen" de Buzzcocks, los "genios de Manchester" como los llamaba el rubio y al terminar incluso el "Lado B" del vinil, pasaron directamente a degustar el blasfemo y completamente subversivo disco "The Feeding Of The 5,000" de The Crass.

El griego disfrutó por completo la pasión mostrada por el británico hacia aquella veloz y estrambótica música rock hasta que logró acostumbrarse a ella e incluso halló algunas pistas de su auténtico gusto, pero lo que más le atrajo fue la bandera de resistencia cultural y política por la que el rubio sentía tanta pasión y con la que él también coincidida.

Ahogado de gusto porque el griego disfrutara a su lado de lo que más le apasionaba en su vida, Radamanthys se atrevió a mostrarle su tesoro más grande. Había conseguido una de las escasas copias originales antes de que las autoridades británicas las retiraran del mercado y lanzaran en su lugar una versión censurada e incluso esa alternativa edición era boicoteada constantemente.

— Estás a punto de escuchar el mejor álbum de la historia — declaró Wyvern sacando el disco negro de vinil de su funda de cartón protegida por una capa casera y resistente de plástico duro.

— ¿Nevermind the Bollocks? — leyó Kanon las letras negras sobre color amarillo y recordó que "Bollocks" era una palabra corriente en inglés que se refería a los testículos. A pesar de las tres horas seguidas de soeces y desafiantes letras punk que su cerebro acababa de asimilar, todas llenas de majaderías y juegos palabras redundantes, el título no dejó de hacerlo reír. — ¿Es ese álbum que contiene la canción sobre la Reina que hace desmayar a los conservadores?

— El mismo y esa sólo es una canción entre doce genialidades.

— No puedo esperar.

Wyvern lo colocó con cuidado en el reproductor y segundos después de que el disco comenzara a girar las notas de _"_ _Holidays in the Sun"_ comenzaron a sonar. Kanon recibió sonriente el impacto acústico y comenzó a menear su cabeza rítmicamente, imitando el desenfreno de los seguidores del rock pesado. Radamanthys rio enternecido y cuando se descubrió a sí mismo dejándose llevar como un bobo, sintió miedo, pero el heleno ya había leído su alma esa noche y le tomó del hombro suavemente mientras la siguiente pista _"_ _Bodies"_ se abría paso en el ambiente.

— Creo que puede convertirse en mi álbum favorito esta noche.

Radamanthys no lo pudo soportar más y se lanzó sobre Kanon, besándolo bruscamente en los labios mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca por el miedo. El heleno levantó los brazos y Wyvern ya vaticinaba que estaba a punto de recibir con un violento y bien merecido golpe de rechazo por su perversión, así que cerró los ojos y apretó su cuerpo anticipando el dolor; sin embargo, el griego sólo se movió para rodear al rubio en un apasionado abrazo para continuar besándolo con mayor comodidad.

— Kanon — murmuró jadeante el británico entre sus brazos. — Nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

— Sssshhh… te juro que todo estará bien, me encargaré de cuidar de ti. Gracias por esto, gracias por todo.

Wyvern sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero los poderosos riffs _"_ _No feelings"_ le dieron contundente valor y fundió su aliento y su cuerpo con los de Kanon. Se besaron arrebatadamente por tanto tiempo que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Se comieron con torpeza, temblorosos y excitados, y sus manos sobaron mutuamente sus pieles y sus ropas con inexperiencia y febrilidad.

Ambos se habían contenido sexualmente por toda su vida y sus experiencias y chascos fallidos y traumáticos intentando encajar aplastaron su libido de modo frustrante; pero en ese instante, tal como lo había fantaseado cada uno noches atrás, estaban devorándose y entregándose a la lujuria y al apego que se había encendido como chispazo aquel ocaso en la estación de autobuses de Salford.

Jadeantes y emitiendo quedos gemidos suplicantes, se tocaron mutuamente las palpitantes erecciones que habían endurecido maravillosamente al saberse correspondidos tras haberse anhelado con tanto ahínco. Ni sus mejores sueños eróticos se acercaban al galopar se sensaciones placenteras y sopor seductor en el que estaban siendo abdcidos.

Radamanthys terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre Kanon y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre sus enrojecidos y húmedos labios mientras sin para de masturbarse el uno al otro con los pantalones a medio bajar.

El éxtasis que comenzó a apoderarse de ambos no había tenido igual hasta ahora. Los dos se hundieron en un trance de placer primitivo que iniciaba con sus manos frotando y complaciendo el caliente miembro ajeno, palpando su textura, grosor y calor, buscando a como diera lugar el apogeo ajeno; y la punta de su placer culminaba en sus propias vergas siendo atendidas por la persona que más deseaban en todo el mundo.

Cuando la canción epítome _"_ _Anarchy in the U.K"_ se encontraba en su clímax, Radamanthys arqueó su espalda y sintió su ígneo esperma anunciar la culminación rápida de su entre los dedos de Kanon

Jadeante, aturdido y sorprendido por la fuerza y velocidad contundente de su orgasmo, Wyvern se echó a un lado del heleno buscando estabilizar sus signos vitales que latían enloquecidamente. Los oídos le zumbaban y tenía la vista borrosa. El griego le dejó reposar un par de minutos y mientras tanto se masturbó contemplando la musculosa perfección de Radamanthys aturdido por el orgasmo y aquella imagen erótica era suficiente para guardarla como parte de las memorias más candentes de su vida. Cuando el rubio parpadeó con mayor consciencia, Kanon le volvió a robar los labios para luego dirigirse a su oído y encantarlo con su aliento.

— Chúpamela.

Sorprendentemente dócil, el perpetuamente rebelde Wyvern le propinó de vuelta un beso con lengua incluida y después se arrodillo en el suelo entre las piernas de Kanon y practicó por primera vez sexo oral a otro hombre con torpeza, pero con avidez. Aquella práctica le devolvió la libido súbitamente y con buena razón: la noche era larga y solo para ellos dos.

Cuando el lado "A" del disco llego a su final y el tocadiscos emitió sonidos incómodos de interferencia, Kanon interrumpió por unos momentos sus placenteras actividades y se puso de pie, encaminándose a voltear el vinil y a acomodar la aguja sobre el inicio del lado "B".

Radamanthys le miró con protesta y gruñó desde en el sofá.

— No puedo dejar a medias mi nuevo álbum favorito — canturreó volviendo a los calientes y fuertes brazos de su amante.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Su luna de miel apenas pudo durar un par de años, pues Kanon sin previo aviso salió de Inglaterra de vuelta a Grecia, pues su país natal había cambiado finalmente. Los dictadores sanguinarios cayeron, el discurso de Guerra Fría estaba por morir ahogado y la Unión Europea había acogido al país helénico para estimular su economía y prosperidad. Kanon fue llamado de vuelta para formar parte de un comité académico asesor del gobierno de la Grecia reformada. El deber por su patria y familia lo arrancó de los brazos del hombre a quién amó como a nadie.

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

La entrada de los años ochenta fue una época turbulenta para las clases medias del mundo. En el caso de Gran Bretaña, severas reformas económicas revertieron el estado de bienestar construido con tanto cuidado desde la Gran Guerra. La situación se volvió tensa y las protestas sociales fueron castigadas severamente. Incluso la ola cultural punk casi desapareció a mediados de 1980. Eran tiempos de incertidumbre y desolación. Las grandes promesas de bienestar y estabilidad para las masas habían desaparecido.

En aquel entonces, padre de Radamanthys se hizo anciano y nostálgico; buscó reunir a todos sus hijos y les ofreció acomodarlos a todos en medio de la crisis. Quería asegurarse que a ninguno faltara un techo y un plato de sopa caliente todos los días después de su defunción, la cual sentía llegar pronto. La moneda de cambio era que todos sus hijos le visitaran en Navidad y Año Nuevo mientras respiraba sus últimos años. Radamanthys maduró y aceptó los términos de su progenitor a regañadientes para recibir sus migajas correspondientes de los últimos rasguños de la vieja y casi inexistente herencia Wyvern, pues no podía despreciarse ni un cuarto de libra durante aquella época de desfalcos económicos. Como recompensa extra, el rebelde rubio fue acomodado en un aburrido puesto burocrático vitalicio en Glasgow, Escocia. La verdad, aceptó todo sin chistar porque tenía el corazón destrozado de modo irreparable. Por años se sintió como un saco de carne vacío y autómata, su corazón mecánico latía por inercia, puesto que el corazón de su alma había sido robado y el cruel ladrón nunca dio indicios de vida nunca más.

Kanon le juró que volvería, lo juró por su vida, por su amor y por todo lo bueno del mundo.

Y Wyvern esperó. Esperó hasta que enloqueció. Esperó hasta que perdió la esperanza y se apagó. Esperó hasta que su corazón se volvió de piedra dura y pesada.

Radamanthys se casó, aunque no tuvo hijos. Su familia estaba encantada de que los rumores sobre que su benjamín era un marica fuesen mentiras o al menos que lo había disimulado muy bien. El gusto no les duró para toda la vida, pues a los 7 años de casado el rubio se divorció en plena década de los noventa cuando aconteció el estallido inminente de la lucha total y plena por los derechos de diversidad sexual.

A sus cuarenta años, Wyvern regresó a sus veinte y vivió como un soltero, pero esta vez sin miedo a los tabúes sociales y sin permitirse odiarse ni reprimirse nunca más. Había tenido suficiente de esa mierda por toda su vida. Exploró su sexualidad con precaución, conociendo las enfermedades decadentes y letales que corrían entre el placer de las carnes si no tenía el debido cuidado. Gozó de su autonomía y plenitud con madurez y solvencia económica.

Inesperadamente, Kanon volvió en ese entonces a su vida y cuando se plantó frente a Radamanthys, el británico sintió que lo detestaba y lo repudiaba más de lo que llegó a amarlo alguna vez. Quería arrancarle la cabellera, esa hermosa melena que se había dejado crecer hasta la cintura, y arrancársela con las manos como muestra mínima de repudio y reproche ¿Por qué el hijo de puta se había tomado tanto tiempo?

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Recorriendo todo su pasado, Radamanthys se sabía añejo, pero satisfecho con el arduo camino que había recorrido. La nostalgia reflexiva lo golpeó de lleno cuando asistió al evento que conmemoraba 30 años de trayectoria y evolución del punk británico: el Wasted Festival **[2]** ¿De verdad ya era el año 2006?

El icónico festival se llevaba a cabo sin falta desde 1996 y aquel año la Ciudad de Blackpool en Inglaterra era sede por ocasión consecutiva de aquel festival de verano con duración de cuatro días que aclamaba y homenajeaba al género musical que había generado una inmensa ola contracultural aún vigente y en continua transformación. Para algunos, el punk fue una filosofía que había sacudido su vida con impactos positivos en retrospectiva, tal era el caso de Wyvern quien se movía con soltura en medio del festival vistiendo como la primera vieja escuela solía hacer antaño: chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles sencillos y melena despeinada. A diferencia de aquel primer entonces, el rubio lucía una atractiva barba de candado que le añadía un extra atractivo y experimentado a su imagen-. Ya no se sentía tan joven como para lucir detalles juveniles de su época como ropa desgarrada, casi mostrando su piel desnuda, o collares de cadenas y candados.

El punk había dado un giro de 180° desde sus orígenes en los setenta y toda su cultura había experimentado cambios radicales desde entonces: la moda, la aceptación gubernamental y social, su popularidad, su impulso ¡Pero aquello era natural! Los tiempos habían cambiado tanto que los discos de vinil en los que fueron lanzados las pistas pioneras de aquella revolución musical en Inglaterra ya eran obsoletas por completo y las nuevas generaciones no tenían idea de cómo utilizar un tocadiscos y los viejos como Radamanthys padecían configurando sus reproductores mp3.

A diferencia de muchos de sus contemporáneos, Wyvern no se mostraba reacio y ácido al momento de abordar los cambios generacionales del género musical que había cambiado su vida. Disfrutaba el intercambio y evolución del punk, aunque claro que nunca dejaría de ser de su absoluta preferencia y devoción aquellos primeros años fundacionales que vivió en carne propia.

La noche había caído en la explanada que albergaba los escenarios del festival y el manto nocturno hizo que los asistentes se ajustaran mejor sus chaquetas de cuero o encontraran confort en la cerveza y el whisky que se vendía incesantemente. En medio del mar picos de estoperoles puntiagudos, pero no más afilados que los mejores peinados y coloridos peinados mohicanos del festival, Radamanthys y su acompañante se abrieron paso con cervezas en mano expectantes por la aparición de una de las bandas fundadoras del género británico: The Damned, quienes al a entrar a escena fueron recibidos con una poderosa aclamación, muestra de la entrega total del público.

La notas de _"_ _Wait for the Blackout"_ abrieron el playlist de su presentación y las coloridas cabelleras puntiagudas que tapizaban cientos de metros cuadrados alrededor del escenario principal se agitaron emocionadas por presenciar la interpretación de aquella legendaria banda, pero aquello sólo era un calentamiento. La segunda pista fue la mítica e histórica _"_ _New Rose"_ y entonces los cuerpos y cabezas comenzaron a menearse y a saltar álgidamente al ritmo de aquel emblema musical.

En medio del mar de asistentes, Wyvern giró su mirada y sus ámbares se toparon con los ojos verdes que le seguían arrebatando el aliento al igual que hace treinta años en Manchester. El griego le guiñó un ojo coquetamente a cambio y le extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la suya. La pareja se transmitió con ese ligero gesto cariñoso todo: los besos que se estaban guardando para más tarde en la privacidad de su habitación de hotel, la emoción compartida, los recuerdos adjuntos a esa melodía, la felicidad y el agradecimiento con la vida por estar juntos en el momento preciso al fin y hasta el final. Luego de largos segundos contemplándose, se soltaron y devolvieron la vista al frente hacia escenario plagado de luces, humo y músicos legendarios.

Porque a pesar de que los cambios que la humanidad había empujado durante las últimas décadas arrojaron situaciones ambivalentes, Radamanthys se sentía especialmente dichoso de que el impulso generacional en pos de desafiar el rígido y opresivo establishment, le hubiese concedido después de tanto tiempo el deseo más profundo de su corazón.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[1]** The Crass es una de las bandas más emblemáticas del inicio del punk en el Reino Unido, establecida en 1977. Se caracterizan por su ideología de una pugna continúa contra el sistema político de su país. Duros críticos a través de su música, fundaron una firma discográfica independiente y se declaraban abiertamente anarcopacifistas, promoviendo performance y arte a modo de protesta. Su álbum debut fue "The Feeding of the 5000" el cual originalmente contenía una pista que fue eliminada por ser considerada blasfema y escandalosa. Cuando The Crass fundó su propia firma un año después, lanzaron finalmente esta controversial pista en un sencillo llamado _**"**_ _ **Reality Asylum"**_ el cual siguió levantando fuertes reacciones, sobre todo gubernamentales y fue causa de una increpación directa por parte de Scotland Yard.

 **[2] Wasted Festival/Rebellion Festival:** Es el festival británico más importante que celebra el movimiento punk en aquel país, todos los íconos aún activos del género se han presentado en sus escenarios. El poblado donde suele llevarse a cabo es Blackpool al noreste de Inglaterra, aunque también se ha realizado en Morecambe y Lancashire,; el evento también ha contado con versiones internacionales llevadas a cabo en países como Países Bajos, Australia, Japón. El primer festival se realizó en 1996, en conmemoración de los 20 años de existencia del género, pues principios del verano de 1976, los Sex Pistols se presentaron en el Lesser Free Trade Hall en Manchester y los historiadores del movimiento consideran ese show el momento en que el punk británico nació.

* * *

 **Justificación:** El modo aleatorio trajo a mí mi los álbumes del género punk que marcaron mi adolescencia musical. Instantáneamente llegó a mí la idea de crear un Radamanthys imbuido por completo en aquella contracultura en Inglaterra (y rompiendo con clásicos estereotipos de él siendo el perfecto british gentleman) enamorándose de un Kanon no-punk. Este fue resultado. Fue un placer total sumergirme en la creación de esta historia. Agradecimiento especial a ninnae por su apoyo total y pleno a cada momento para que completar este fanfic fuese posible. Gracias.

 **Anuncios:** Siéntanse libres de escribirme sus comentarios, impresiones y reacciones. A propósito, estoy estrenando página de FB: "Athena Selas Fanfics", ahí pueden seguir actualizaciones y novedades de mis fanfics al momento. Gracias por leer.


End file.
